O Dia Seguinte
by Larissa Trojan
Summary: Como foi o dia seguinte depois da primeira vez de Finchel.Rated T


Eu sei. Eu falei que não ia fazer nenhuma outra fic até terminar "A Nova Integrante", mas eu tive essa ideia e decidi passar pro word. Como já mostraram a primeira vez de Finchel, e pra mim foi perfeita, decidi fazer o dia seguinte, quando eles acordam e percebem que aconteceu. Boa leitura :)

:.

O Dia Seguinte

Uma noite maravilhosa e perfeita com ela. Era o que Finn pensou quando acordou e viu Rachel deitada sobre seu peito. Ele apenas sorriu. Esqueceu todos aqueles problemas com seu futuro e viveu o momento. Aproveitou o máximo que pode ao lado dela. Finn sabia o quanto Rachel queria que sua primeira vez fosse especial, mágica. Ele não sabia se foi do jeito que ela sonhou, mas saber que ela esperou por ele, que Rachel perdeu sua virgindade com ele, que ele foi o seu primeiro, era demais pra aguentar. De repente algo fez Finn tirar o sorriso do rosto. Lembrou de Santana. Porquê ele não soube esperar? Lembrou que a sua aventura com Santana fez uma grande reviravolta que causou seu rompimento com Rachel no ano passado. Ele foi tão estúpido! Invés de esperar pela pessoa certa, pela pessoa que ele amasse; mas não...decidiu que seria com aquela latina que só causou problema e que não significava e não significa nada pra ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando notou Rachel o fitando com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele passou sua mão levemente pelo rosto dela, limpando um pequeno remelo que existia no canto do seu olho esquerdo.

-Bom dia Rach-Ele disse dando a ela um sorriso torto, marca dele.

-Bom dia Finn. No que estava pensando?

-Nada não. Bobagem. Dormiu bem?

-Como nunca antes. Porque eu dormi com você!-Quando percebeu o que tinha dito Rachel corou um pouco e abaixou sua cabeça.

-Hey, não fica com vergonha não. Sabe que eu também dormi muito bem; como nunca antes. Porque eu estava com minha diva aqui, nos meus braços, só pra mim e pra mais ninguém.

-Sua diva? Nossa, desde quando eu sou sua?

-Desde sempre!-Nesse tom de brincadeira ele a puxou para mais perto, depositando um leve beijo em sua bochecha.-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro,fala.

-Como você se sente?-Ele fez a ela a mesma pergunta que Santana fez quando ela tirou sua virgindade.

-Eu não sei. São tanto sentimentos juntos que não dá pra explicar. Sentimentos bons é claro. Na verdade, o que eu sinto por você não dá pra explicar Finn. Eu te amo muito! E você, como se sente? Eu sei que não é a sua primeira vez mas...

-Mas essa foi a minha primeira vez! Falo sério. A primeira vez que eu fiz amor. Não sexo. Mas sim amor. Porque eu te amo Rach. E o que eu sinto por você eu consigo explicar sim: é amor. Simplesmente amor. Profundo e verdadeiro.

-Eu mandei você parar de falar essa coisas românticas e melosas pra mim, senão eu tenho uma crise de choro e você não vai me aguentar aqui!

-Pois chore o quanto quiser. Eu vou continuar esse romântico meloso. Aliás, você fica linda chorando sabia? Ah, mas você fica linda de qualquer jeito!

-Eu vou te bater Hudson. Falo sério!

-Hudson hein? Você irritada e me chamando pelo sobrenome é muito excitante! Acho que eu não aguento...

-Seu louco. Tá, agora chega de brincar. Eu também quero te perguntar uma coisa- Ele somente afirmou um sim com a cabeça e ela continuou- Nem acredito que eu vou perguntar isso. Eu já sei a resposta. Não ria da minha cara tá bom?

-Rach, o que foi? Fala logo!

-Tá, calma. É constrangedor pra mim. Você, você...quem você acha mais gostosa? Eu ou a Santana? Ai droga, desculpa, não responda isso tá? Eu to brincando!- Ela virou-se e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

-Só você pra ter uma dúvida dessas! Rachel, olha pra mim. Por favor.

-Finn, eu já pedi desculpa. Eu não devia ter perguntado isso, é uma coisa pessoal sua e...

-Não é não. É uma coisa nossa. E eu tenho orgulho de responder que você é a garota mais gostosa dessa cidade! E tenho mais orgulho de dizer que você é minha garota. Se quiser, eu vou na janela e grito pra todo mundo de Ohio ouvir!

-Claro que não né! Tá endoidando? E você tá errado. Eu não sou mais gostosa que a Santana e muito menos a mais gostosa dessa cidade.

-Mas é teimosa né? Você que pediu...

Finn se levantou, abriu a janela, preparou a voz e a coragem também; não é qualquer um que vai gritar que sua namorada é gostosa!

-PRA TODO MUNDO QUE QUISER OUVIR...RACHEL BARBRA BERRY É A GAROTA MAIS GOSTOSA E SEXY DESSA CIDADE! E ELA É MINHA!

-Tá, eu vou te mandar pra um hospício Finn! Sai dessa janela e venha pra cá agora!

-Acredita em mim agora? Nunca mais duvide que eu faça uma loucura por você, porque eu faço qualquer coisa por você, baby. Qualquer coisa!

-Acredito! Vamos comer alguma coisa agora por favor? Eu to morrendo de fome...

-Bora, então.

Eles se arrumaram e logo já estavam na cozinha preparando algo para comer. Rachel riu quando Finn acabou derrubando café em quase todo o chão. Acabou sobrando pra ela. Ela foi levantar para ajudá-lo e acabou escorrendo e caindo no chão cheio de café. Agora foi a vez de Finn rir. Ele estendeu sua mão para ela, mas Rachel aproveitou e o puxou para baixo. Quem entrasse naquela cozinha naquele momento encontraria dois adolescentes no chão, sujos, e na maior bagunça.

Logo depois da tentativa de comer alguma coisa, limparam toda a sujeira. Eles subiram tomar um banho, já que estavam com café pelo corpo todo.

-Rach, pode ir primeiro...eu fico aqui

-Eu tava pensando...a gente podia tomar um banho junto não é?

-É pra já! Só vou pegar minha toalha.

Depois de quase uma hora de banho, eles desceram. Finn iria levar Rachel para casa, então ele pegou a chave e já estavam saindo quando Puck apareceu na frente da casa de Finn

-E ai Finny-D ? Parece que a noite foi quente né? E porquê dá uma de louco e gritar que a judia aí é gostosa e sexy? Isso todo mundo já sabe!

-Puck degraçado! Volta aqui!

Enquanto os dois pareciam crianças brincando de pega-pega, Rachel só assistia a cena, quase caindo no chão de tanto rir.

:.

E aí? Como ficou? Eu queria deixar um ar descontraído e não ficar tanto drama como eu deixo nas minhas fics. Por favor, reviews? Bjo a todos e fiquem ligados na minha outra fic que tá rodando: "A Nova Integrante", que tem Finchel, Quick e Brittana :D


End file.
